Runaway
by red719
Summary: Sabrina Grimm has runaway, and Puck thinks it's his fault... Will Sabrina ever tell them the real reason why? There will be some Daphneseed and some Puckabrina. (When is there not?) :D
1. Everything went wrong

Runaway; a Sisters Grimm fanfic Chapter 1

P.S., this is just after the war ended, Puck and Sabrina are 12, and Daphne and Mustardseed are 10.

Puck POV

I just can't stop myself from pranking Grimm. Her reactions were priceless! She would freak out. Then she would threaten me. I would run back to my room saying "I know you want me Grimm, all you have to do is say it!" "YOU STUPID UGLY FREAK BABY!" she would say back. Absolutely priceless! But after I came out of my room, unfortunately, Grimm would carry out her threat and sock me in the face. I've gotten a black eye and a few bloody noses before but that's about it. I miss her though. Not in an I-love-you sort of way but a best-person-to-annoy kinda way. She- _Also you love her_! Shut up subconscious, I'm trying to get to the point. _Oh, right, sorry_. Thank you. So anyway, as I was saying, Grimm ran away.

(THIS LINE WANTS TO BE A UNITATO)

Flashback

This was going to be the best prank ever. I had a bucket of wet cement rigged so that when Grimm turned she would be doused in it. of course it was made up of much more water than cement so it didn't dry and possibly kill her, obviously. Then suddenly I heard the rustling of covers and a loud thunk and a scream of rage and pain. I looked over and saw Grimm sitting there with a bucket shaped block of cement on her bloody, broken arm. Oh God. Oh God, oh God, oh God! I broke her arm!

End of flashback

After her arm had healed she ran away. It was all my fault. No matter how much i tried to tell the Old Lady that she never listened. With a new enemy on the rise, There was no way of telling if Grimm was safe. For all we knew, she could've been dead. I did hourly fly-bys to see if i could find her but i always came back with nothing. I had stopped with the pranks all together. The last prank i did was put marshmallows on a string and tie it into the Marshmallows hair. I know, boring right? What was wrong with me? _There's nothing wrong with you._ _You're in love!_ Am not. _Are so_. Am not. _Are so_. Shut up. Speaking of the Marshmallow, she was giving me the silent treatment. No one to talk to, nothing to do. I decided I would annoy the crap out of Charming.

(THIS LINE WANTS TO BE A FAIRY PRINCESS)

Sabrina's POV  
Ugh. I'm so hungry. Let's see here who do I know other than Peter or Granny Relda who has food… ummm…. I'll go to Snow and Charming's house. They have food. when I got there I was shocked at what I saw.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Runaway, a Sisters Grimm**

**Disclaimer:Do I own the Sisters Grimm? Lets see if this answers your question; Can pigs fly? No. No they cannot. T_T. Who watched the 50th episode of doctor who?**

**thoughts: bold**

**subconcious:Italicized**

**Last time;**

**Sabrina's POV:**

**What I saw shocked me.**

* * *

Sabrina's POV

What I saw or rather who I saw was Puck. I stared for a moment. Thank the heavens he hadn't seen me. I ran as quickly and as quietly as I could to the kitchen and raided the fridge. I checked the cupboard for something useful like matches or a lighter. A brand new pack of matches, score! I ran quietly to the door when something stopped me. When I saw what it was, I ran for the hills. What was it, you may ask? More like who was it. The aforementioned 'it' was Puck. I got out the door, shut it and bolted for the woods, towards my camp.

Puck's POV

Yes! Finally some luck with finding Grimm. She smashed right into me on her way out. I just stared. I didn't even grab her arm or anything. I just went into a state of shock I guess. After a minute or two, I ran after her. Or rather flew after her. Just as I was about to get out, the door slammed in my face. I rubbed my nose and looked at my hand. It came away with blood. Jeez I slammed into that hard! I opened the door and Grimm was out of sight.

* * *

At home, I tried to get the Marshmallow to talk to me but still no luck. "You know, while I was at Charming's house, I saw Ugly. She was stealing food." I said matter of factly. The little squirt looked right at me, mouth wide open, eyes as big as saucers. "Really? Or are you just saying that so I'll talk to you?" She asked quizzically. "Really I did, I swear to god. But she's hiding something."

"Did you interrogate her? Do you know where she's staying? Do you know what state of health she's in? Wait, what happened to your nose? Did she punch you? Did you kiss her? Well did you or not?" She asked in one whole breath. "No, no, she looked just fine, she slammed the door in my face, no and NO!" I firmly stated. "Well should we go look for her?" Marshmallow asked. "Yes, but I'm calling for backup. If there's anyone who knows how to find someone it's my little brother. You remember him right, Daphne? Mustardseed." I asked teasingly. "Yes." was all she said. I got the phone and dialed the number. It rung for about fifteen seconds. "Hello?" "Hello Mustardseed, we need some help finding someone. Sabrina ran away… AGAIN!" I said with a sigh. "Okay I'll be there as soon as possible." he said quite seriously.

* * *

Granny Relda's POV

When Mustardseed got here, I was surprised. "Mustardseed. What are you doing here?" I asked. "I'm just visiting my brother." he said innocently. A little too innocently. "Okay." I said, puzzled. "Puck, your brother's here!" I called through the house. "I'm coming." came his muffled reply. He flew down the stairs, smiling. "Come on Musty, let's do some brotherly bonding." he said sweetly. Alright, now I know something's up. The two boys went up to Puck's room, talking.

Puck's POV

"That was a close one." I whispered. "Marshmallow, Mustardseed's here." I said devilishly. "Ummm…. okay then." The little girl said confusedly through the hallway. I laughed and grinned my signature grin. Then we started to devise a plan…

Daphne's POV

What was the blonde-haired, bright-green-eyed boy everyone knows as Puck up to? I was a little weirded out by his tone at first, but I just shook it off. "so what we'll do is Mustardseed will track her down, using his faerie senses. Daphne, you'll go by foot and I'll set a simple leaf-trap. Got it?" Puck asked. Me and Mustardseed nodded. "Alright, move out!" he ordered. "Jeez, pushy much?" I complained. "Oh whatever, let's just go!" Puck replied testily. "Before you guys go," he said as he handed us walkie talkies. "To communicate." Then we were off.

* * *

Mustardseed's POV

****I searched for Sabrina from the sky. All I saw was an empty bag of beef jerky in a tree. _Wait. Beef jerky in a tree? that can't be right. If Sabrina had been done with beef jerky or something, it would be on the ground right?_ Unless… He got his walkie talkie out. "Puck I found some evidence." I stated. "Like what?" "Oh you know. just your average empty bag of beef jerky in a tree." I said nonchalantly. "I have a feeling I know what she's hiding." came the response. Just then, I crashed into a bird, and tumbled down to the forest below.


End file.
